


Return of the Crown Prince

by TokidokiDaydream



Series: Kinky Memes [20]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokidokiDaydream/pseuds/TokidokiDaydream
Summary: KinkGeorge: Hullo peasants your king has returnedBenTolMadge: I thought you were a princeKinkGeorge: Only til the poison kicks in





	Return of the Crown Prince

Damilton: Okay so we are still on summer break and I’m getting kinda bored of it now tbh  
Pegarita: Ofc you are, you cant live without a constant work flow  
Damilton; True......  
Damilton: I’m still bored tho  
Angeli-kickyourass: You have hobbies Alexander I don’t know why you don’t partake in them  
Damilton: bc idk where they are  
NarrativeControl: Alexander,,, writing is a hobby. You have a laptop.   
Damilton: Holy shit I do  
MacaroniAndMe: idk I don’t think summers been that boring  
BenTolMadge: Yeah but you’ve been having sex for most of it, Alexander’s boyfriend is an actual adult who cannot constantly have se with him  
MacaroniAndMe: yeah true tbh  
Damilton: Fuck what song should I write to  
LittleRedDress: Monochrome no Kiss  
Damilton: that’s a weeb song Maria  
Pegarita: MARIA MY SWEET DARLING WHY ARE YOU ON YOUR PHONE AT WORK  
LittleRedDress: I HAVE THE DAY OFF TODAY and yes it is Alexander is that going to stop you?  
Damilton: .... No.  
Pegarita: YAYYAYA MY SWEET PRINCESS ME AND THEO ARE CRASHED ON MY COUCH  
LittleRedDress: IM IN THE ELEVATOR I HAVE ICE CREAM  
NarrativeControl: Isnt that the black butler song??  
LittleRedDress: Yep  
DangDiggityDosia: Weeb  
LittleRedDress: Why does everyone say that  
\-------------------------------------------  
KinkGeorge: Hullo peasants your king has returned  
BenTolMadge: I thought you were a prince  
KinkGeorge: Only til the poison kicks in  
Damilton: Do not poison your father to become king  
KinkGeorge: dw I wont,,,, i’d have to kill em both and I actually like my mother  
KinkGeorge: also @Ben *Crown Prince  
KinkGeorge: I aint no peasant prince  
BenTolMadge: My sincerest apologies  
MacaroniAndMe: He aint sorry  
BenTolMadge: Dont??? Expose me like this????  
Trolley: HAVE Y’’ALL SEEN SPIDERMAN: HOMECOMING YET???  
Damilton: YESS MICHELLE IS MY ACTUAL QUEEN I LOVE HER SO MUCH SHE IS GOALS AF  
Angeli-kickyourass: Michelle is literally me honestly  
SicklyAndPrickly: I???? Love Tom Holland??? So Much???? He is p r e c i o u s   
Damilton: IKR ITS SUCH A GOOD MOVIE   
4SetsOfCorsets: I haven’t seen it yet  
NarrativeControl: You really need to its so good  
\------------------------------------  
DangDggityDosia: Callout post for Maria: She’s listening to a song about demonic Harems and its sung by one of Japanese computer dudes  
LittleRedDress: His names Gakupo  
Damilton: Madness Of Duke Venomania??  
LittleRedDress: Ya  
Damilton: That songs fucked up  
LittleRedDress: Its not as bad as like,, Mind Brand  
Damilton: Yeah but is anything as bad as Mind Brand  
DangDiggityDosia: Oh Purple Man got stabbed yay   
Damilton: wooo Kaito  
Pegarita: weebs  
\-------------------------------  
KinkGeorge: Y e e t,,, I miss my bed in England  
KinkGeorge: it was four poster with drapes and Egyptian cotton sheets  
BenTolMadge: whats your bed like here??  
Damilton: ignore him his bed here is the same its just not got drapes  
KinkGeorge: I miss my drapessss  
Turtle.Boi: Hey George have you spoken to Lafayette at all?  
KinkGeorge: Oh Yeah he should be back next week  
KinkGeorge: He is suffering tho his only friend is his Grandma   
ABurrSir: The poor boy honestly  
\------------------------------  
Angeli-Kickyourass: Hey why isn’t GWash in this chat  
Angeli-kickyourass: I feel like he should be here  
Damilton: why on earth do you think that  
NarrativeControl: Bc he’s your boifriend so he should be here so we can roast you with him  
SicklyAndPrickly: Hey I have his number I could add him  
Damilton: I am against this idea  
Pegarita: Ask him!!!  
\----------------------  
SicklyAndPrickly: Professor Washington!  
GWash(ingMachine): James I’m not your teacher anymore you don’t need to call me that  
SicklyAndPrickly; Of course but I’m still going to  
GWash(ingMachine): Okay... Why are you texting me?  
SicklyAndPrickly: would you like to be in a groupchat with all of us including Alexander?  
GWash(ingMachine): Why am I being added?   
SicklyAndPrickly; Because we want to be able to roast alexander to the best of our ability  
GWash(ingMachine): Of course, Of course, I would love to be added.  
\-------------------------  
*SicklyandPrickly added GWash(ingMachine) to “Help Us”*  
GWash(ingMachine): Hello!  
Damilton: Oh my gOD  
GWash(ingMachine): Hello sweetie  
Damilton: whyyyyyyyyy  
Angeli-kickyourass: AyyyyyyYYYYyyyyyYyyyYyYYYyyYyy it’s GWash  
Pegariita: Woo lets do drugs we have adult supervision now  
GWash(ingMachine): Please do not do drugs?  
NarrativeControl: I like how that’s phrased as a question  
Angeli-kickyourass; I can already tell that this is gonna be great.  
\-----------------------------  
Damilton: Okay I have written a total of 15,679 words since this morning.  
BenTolMadge: Woah holy fuck that’s a lot of words  
Pegarita: not really, cmon alexander have you not had coffee today or something  
MaaroniAndMe: He usually averages at about 30,000 words a day if he’s motivated  
BenTolMadge: Jesus Christ  
Trolley: You called?  
Angeli-kickyourass: Babe you aint pure enough to be jesus wyd  
SicklyAndPrickly: ^^^^  
Trolley: Fuckin Rude  
Angeli-kickyourass; <3 <3  
SicklyAndPrickly: <3 <3  
Trolley: ...  
Trolley; <3  
Angeli-kickyourass: Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and I am very sorry about that but my idea's for this chapter where like,, non existent,, and I wanted to upload something so we have this!  
> Sorry  
> The next chapter should definitely be better dw about that  
> I'm also gonna be doing drabble requests on [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kian-cant-even) for a whole bunch of different fandoms for a bit if you want something done!   
> Bye!


End file.
